Captured!
by Musicstarnc
Summary: The aliens kidnap Ichigo hoping to retrieve information. When Ichigo starts to realize feelings for one of them she's at a loss of what to do as she becomes captured in more ways than one. Does he actually care for her or has be been toying with her the entire time? And how will Ichigo's current boyfriend react? Kishigo.
1. Don't Take Me Away!

**While working on Light My Heart this idea popped into my brain. I might continue and if I do it will likely be short. **

Ichigo was walking home from work wondering when, exactly, her life would get wierd. Because she'd gone a whole week without aliens attacking, needing to transform, turning into a cat, or Ryou abducting pay for stupid reasons, life just felt... boring. And to make it worse not only had the whole week been utterly normal, Ichigo had been so paranoid about the paranormal aspects of her life she hadn't spent any time with her boyfriend.

Ichigo shook her head to clear it. If she kept thinking about wierd stuff then wierd stuff was going to happen to her. She should be thankful for what little period of normalcy she got. Maybe she'd make plans with Aoyama for tomorrow. She was off from work and there was no school. Or maybe she'd go to the mall with Moe and Miwa. Ichigo wondered what her mom would make for dinner. Hopefully, fish. She walked home dreaming of all the possible types of food that could be made with fish.

She walked up to her front door and saw a note in her mother's neat scrawl. It informed Ichigo that her mother needed more tomato sauce and had run to the store. She would be back any minute. Since her dad was working Ichigo would be home alone for a little while. She shrugged and walked inside. There was a box of pasta and a pot water on the stove waiting to be boiled. Ichigo tried not to be disappointed that they would be having pasta as compared to what she was craving. She sighed and walked up to her room.

"Hi Koneko-chan!" Kish exclaimed. He was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Ichigo shut the door, rubbed her eyes, then slapped herself in the face for good measure. She opened the door again. He was still on there, a sly grin adorning his face.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Ichigo demanded to know. She had a hand on her pendant incase he tried anything. If he just wanted to play Ichigo was sure she could handle him as somewhat normal.

"I came to get you," Kish replied calmly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to go anywhere with you?" Ichigo asked a little aggressively. To her surprise, he just laughed.

"Oh, Koneko-chan, you don't have a choice in the matter" and with that he sprang at Ichigo.

"Mew Mew Str-" Kish knocked the pendant from her hand and took her by the wrists.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to come to this but you've left me - ah, us - with no choice" Kish apologized. He did actually look sorry, but Ichigo had to escape.

_Plan, plan, I need a brilliant plan,_ Ichigo thought frantically. Unfortunately for her, one never came. Kisshu teleported before she even realized what he was doing. Suddenly, she couldn't see anything. Her vision had gone black and she wondered briefly if he had blinded her. There was one hole in her theory and that was that Kisshu was clearly visible to her. Her stomach did a short gymnastics routine inside her body. When her vision cleared, Kish was still there and he had invited all the stars in the milky way galaxy to join them.

Ichigo then proceeded to realize that she was only still standing because of Kisshu. Her legs felt like limp spaghetti and she was certain that if he let go she would fall on the ground. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist. He wasn't hurting her but his grip was like a vise. His other hand had its fingers laced through hers as compared to gripping her wrist like earlier. When that happened? The two of them looked as though they might have been dancing.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? Are you dizzy? You look dizzy" Kish's amber eyes were soft and tinged with worry.

"Fine" Ichigo responded. It wasn't a complete lie. She would be fine in a minute. Two. When the world decided it was done spinning?

Kish laughed and Ichigo took in her surroundings. There were in a dimly lit room that looked like an old-fashioned prison cell. Light filtered in from a source hidden from Ichigo's line of sight. There was a set of iron bars cutting the room in half. On the side they were in now there was hay on the ground and a door that led out of the room. On the bars there was a cell door with a small circular object on it that had to be the lock. Inside the cell she could see a bed with a thin mattress with a bland gray comforter and door that must have led into a smaller compartment which Ichigo guessed was a bathroom. The air was thick and warm and the place smelled of hay. Ichigo's eyes were drifting closed from just standing in there. "Like it Koneko-chan? Hope so, because this will be your home for a little while."

She turned her attention back to him. Then she lightly pushed him away once she realized that he had still been holding her close. "What?"

"Don't you get it, kitten? You've just been kidnapped" Kish said. For some strange reason he looked like he had just told her great news.

"And what about my family? The other mews? Remember them? Good, because they'll be rescuing me once they realize I'm gone." Ichigo retorted. She started scanning the room for possible escape routes. Kish laughed again.

"Oh, don't worry about them. It was easy enough to place a fake memory inside all of their thoughts so they all think that you were leaving for a camp after school. They'll think you were supposed to be gone anyway." Kish reasoned. Ichigo puffed out her cheeks. If he was telling the truth going back would cause more problems. Ichigo didn't want to stay with her enemy though. She'd have been fighting but if he was beat up he couldn't teleport her back; which was likely her only option of escape.

"Okay, so let's say that I do stay here" Kish's face brightened. "What am I going to wear? You certainly don't expect me to wear only my school uniform, right?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I could go get your clothes."

"NO!" Ichigo screeched. She could already feel her face heating. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to let someone - an alien trying to kill her no less - go through her clothes drawer. "I can live with this."

Kish shrugged, walked over to the cell and pushed the door open. "Just a thought. If you wanted to capture me how come you didn't just teleport me inside the cell?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to get out if I did that" he blushed "also, I can't teleport in there. Pai made sure of that when he made the lock, for whatever reason."

Ichigo silently sent a thanks to Pai. He might have saved whatever was left of her innocence (Kisshu's fault) when he did that. Kish gestured for her to get inside.

"What a gentleman you are" Ichigo spat walking past him.

Kish raised his eyebrows. "Why, thank you" he bowed awkwardly, as if she'd just invited him to dance. He leaned again the door frame. "But hey, there is something good about being a, um, guest here."

"Let me guess, you're the warden?" Ichigo asked.

Kish threw his head back an laughed. "No. Pai wouldn't let me be the warden" Kish responded with mock disappointment. "Wanna take another guess or do you want me to show you?"

Ichigo gave it a little thought. "Just show me. I don't really feel in the mood for a game of 20 Questions."

"You asked for it, Kitty" Kish said. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. It shocked Ichigo even if she should have expected something like that. Before she could do something intelligent about it, like slap him upside the head, Kish broke it off smiling.

"So the good thing is putting up with your idea of flirting with me?" Ichigo said, still in plenty enough shock to just sit there pressing her lips with her fingers. Kish laughed again.

"No. The good thing is you can't become a cat here. Normal cat, not Mew Ichigo the savior of Tokyo. Although, you can't do that either." Ichigo's jaw hit the floor. She noticed that Kisshu was also walking as opposed to floating. Not really a big difference but...

"Number one, how did you know that I just turn into a cat when kissed? And number two, does that mean you can't use your powers here either?" Ichigo asked.

"Well to answer the first question; we know a lot about you mew mew's. I know a lot about you especially. And to answer the second, no I can't use any of my powers here either. It's to keep you from transforming and, as I mentioned earlier, keeping me from teleporting in and out of here. I guess Pai thinks I'll let you go if you beg me enough since I'm sweet on you" was Kish's answer.

"Uh-huh" Ichigo wondered briefly what the cyniclon definition of 'sweet-on-you' meant.

"Well. I suppose I'll leave you to your own devices. Get acquainted and all of that. I'm gonna go make a delivery to Pai" he produced Ichigo's pendant from his pocket. "I guess I'll see you at dinner. Bye, Koneko-chan!" He walked out of the cell looking at Ichigo longingly, locked it, and teleported from the room.

Ichigo reclined on the mattress which was surprisingly soft. She still had her fingers pressed to her lips. There was no denying that Ichigo loved Aoyama. But she also wasn't denying that Kisshu's touch and that kiss had left her heart fluttering. If she really loved Aoyama would she be feeling like this? Should she be? It was confusing and making her head hurt. She pulled the pillow over her head an crawled under the blanket, again surprised by its warmth, and tried to drown out the sound of Kisshu's laughter from her mind.

**Okay, so it's short but something. Please don't kill me if Kisshu and Ichigo are kind of out of character because I am becoming very aware that it is very hard for me to stay in character when said character is not mine. The kishigo is eventual. Be patient Kisshu fangirls! **


	2. Out With the Truth

**Sorry about the late update! My computer monitor broke and I could only get on through my parent's computer, siblings computer, or school. So to say I was unable to type is an understatement. I have however been writing this in a notebook. **

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open in a unfamilliar environment. She took in the cell's surroundings thinking _"Where am I?"_ Then it all came rushing back to her.

"How long have I been out?" Ichigo asked the dust bunnies on the floor. Thankfully, the dust bunnies did not feel chatty and didn't respond. She looked around for any way of interpreting time - of which there was none. It was dark in the cell now. The light source had faded and left it feeling cold and empty. Ichigo didn't like it. Not one tiny, teensy, little bit did she like it.

But Ichigo didn't plan on waiting for company. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked to the cell door.

The lock didn't look that impressive. It was a simple-looking thing that hummed with the eerie blue light the bars emitted. Ichigo poked it. It sparked and glowed bright. A hyper-alarm most normal people wouldn't hear sounded. Too bad Ichigo wasn't normal. Her senses were much sharper with the cat DNA. Ichigo fell back to the cold floor. As her head connected with the ground her vision went black.

...

"Koneko-chan? Koneko-chan, are you okay?"

Ichigo stirred, her head feeling very much like someone had taken a mallet and whacked her full force. Three sets of gold eyes stared at her concerned. She only felt one set of strong arms gripping her shoulders despite the three Kish's her brain registered.

"Wha... what happened to me...?" Ichigo cried. Her voice sounded weak and afraid. Even that small level of noise sent a fresh wave of pain through her damaged skull.

"Pai's lock system works a little too well" Kish said softly. He sounded empathetic. Like he knew how much it hurt. "You may also have a slight concussion from your fall."

That definitely wasn't good. "Can you fix it?" Ichigo said so softly it was barely audible.

"You'll probably feel better when you get up." He shut her eyes gently. A warm sensation alleviating the pain rushed through her. Ichigo fell back into Kish's strong arms. Her head felt light; then she was tired once again.

...

When Ichigo woke up - for the third time today assuming she hadn't slept through the day - she was not in her cell. She was in a tatami room. The doors and curtains were drawn. The pain in her head was completely gone aside from a low ringing in her ears. Someone had draped the blanket across her and placed a soft pillow underneath her head.

Her arms were locked around _something_. She looked up and saw a sleeping Kish. He was slumped against a cabinet with a bottle clasped inside his hand. Ichigo couldn't see what the bottle's contents were. Kish's other hand was holding something and still arced above his head on the countertop. His head lolled in Ichigo's direction but his breathing was even and his eyes were closed. What had happened after Kish had put Ichigo out?

Ichigo let go of Kish, he stirred but didn't wake up, and she pried the bottle from his hand. "Morphine...?" Ichigo whispered. Ichigo knew that morphine was a very strong painkiller. Why did he have morphine? In the hand on the countertop was clearly a syringe. It had been used recently. If Kish had treated someone, probably Ichigo, with morphine how had she stayed knocked out? Ichigo _hated _needles. And on top of that Kish was also asleep. It was possible he had used it on himself for whatever reason but there was no reason. And morphine did not induce sleep. So something else had put him to sleep. But how had they ended up like this. Ultimately, Ichigo decided she would just ask Kish when he woke up.

Ichigo tried the door first. Escape might have been possible. But of course no such luck. the door was bolted shut and gave no indication of opening. Ichigo went back over to Kish. She considered waking him but since he had fixed her migraine she decided to let him sleep.

She pried the syringe from his hand and safely placed it far back on the counter. She put the morphine next to it. Then she gently placed Kish's arm across his body. Much more comfortable than up in the air. Kish had been lucky that he hadn't impaled himself while she was asleep. Ichigo also put the blanket over him. She wasn't sure why, but she felt an urge to help him. It was probably gratitude for healing her. With nothing else to do, Ichigo kneeled on the floor and played with his hair until his eyes fluttered open.

"I-Ichigo!?" Kish exclaimed as his eyes flew open, wide with panic.

"Relax, Kish. I'm right here" Ichigo said, hopefully placating him.

"Ichigo?" Kish asked like it couldn't be possible. His eyes scanned her disbelieving. Ichigo shrugged.

"Hello."

Kish scratched his head. "Pain's gone. Guess that pain killer worked."

"The morphine?" Ichigo asked.

"How did you know?" Kish looked confused.

"Well, I saw the bottle. Plus, I've seen it used in movies and books" Ichigo explained.

"Oh," Kish responded. He stood up and so did Ichigo.

"So did I have a concussion?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" The confused look once again appeared on his face.

"Earlier you said I might have a concussion. So did I?"

"I guess not. Or my head would still be hurting. Even with the morphine," Kish said.

"Yeah, about that. You keep talking like you somehow acquired my injury. What's up with that?"

"A magician never reveals his secret" Kish announced as a mischievous grin worked its way onto his face.

"You're no magician," Ichigo responded a little coldly.

"True. Alright, so I may have taken your pain and brought it on myself. It technically counts as healing though anyone can do it with enough training and all it does is transfer the injury, illness, whatever onto another person. Not very helpful usually. Well, except for this case, that was an exception," Kish explained. Ichigo nodded, made sense. "Anyway, I was going to bring you in here anyway. Pai's gonna kill me." Kish said as he turned and rifled through another cabinet. Ichigo was confused as to what Pai would be killing Kish over. But her curiosity curbed when Kish pulled out a blue liquid in a clear container. It wasn't labeled so Ichigo had no way of finding out what it was.

"You wouldn't by any chance need to stick me with a needle for that would you?" Ichigo asked, her anxiety rising. If he pulled out a syringe...

"Why?" Kish turned to her and raised one eyebrow. His expression was part puzzled, part excitement. Kind of adorable but Ichigo was more focused on his hand and what it would be pulling out of the cabinet.

"Uh, uh... no reason" Ichigo lied. She was not letting Kish in on any form of weakness. She stifled a scream as Kish did indeed pull out a syringe. "If you're going to make me take that, are you certain that there's no other way. Like maybe a tablet or how about I just drink it" Ichigo said quickly.

"No it has to go in your bloodstream immediately. Why freak? Are you scared of needles?" Kish asked.

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed as Kish had barely finished talking. She _was _scared of ghosts. Maybe even a little scared that her feeling for Aoyama weren't what they seemed to be. But Ichigo didn't count needles as a fear. Even if her mother, father, Ryou, and Keiichiro would argue differently. "I- I mean, not particularly," she was determined to sound calm. But her voice still shook a little.

"It's okay if you're scared of needles, Koneko-chan. It won't hurt, I promise" His eyes and voice softened.

"I am not scared of needles!" Ichigo argued. Though even she'd admit that she was acting like a little scaredy-cat.

"If your not scared, why are you acting so?" Kish questioned her. Well, this was one fine mess Ichigo had gotten herself into.

"Well, um, I guess you caught me! I was acting to throw you off, I mean, it's not like I know if that's poison or something" Ichigo said, feeling proud of herself. Kish didn't look like he believed it. She _needed_ him to believe it. He grinned.

"Okay then. Give me your arm and-"

"No!"

"Oh, what now?" It became clear to Ichigo that Kish was getting impatient. She couldn't put this off for much longer.

"Uh, I don't know if that's poison!" Ichigo said, pointing at the syringe like he was holding a time bomb about to explode. For dramatic effect, of course.

"It's not," Kish said dryly. "I swear that it is _not _poison."

"Than what is it?" Ichigo asked. She was still elated that she had put off taking it for this long. But a part of her also wanted to know what Kish was trying to put inside her.

"It's truth serum" Kish said.

"Ha! That stuff doesn't even exist!" Ichigo retorted. He was trying to poison her!

"Maybe here, but on my planet, we use this to get answers from prisoners" Kish said. Then since he apparently wasn't feeling the love he so often held for her "like you."

It wasn't like it was untrue but it still stung. Ichigo felt like someone had stuck a thorn in her heart. Wait a minute. She loved Aoyama, Kish's comment shouldn't have hurt her at all. And even if it did, she'd done that to him a thousand times over. A little payback was definitely nothing Ichigo had to sneeze at. However, it had hurt her. She didn't say anything though; she would not give him that satisfaction. They were still enemies, and enemies fought.

Though Ichigo really couldn't come up with anything to respond to that with. "Unless of course, you are scared" Kish said cooly, not looking at her and playing with the syringe. Ichigo still caught the smile on his face.

"Okay, okay" Ichigo said. Kish's ears perked up, but he still didn't turn in her direction. "Yes, I'm scared of the needle. Happy?" Ichigo admitted. She looked at her shoes instead of Kish, her face turning slightly pink. She had never admitted that before to anyone. It had really just became apparent to almost everyone else that knew. It felt strangely... good.

Kish walked over to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face upward so she would have to look at him. "Very," He gave her one of his classic grins. Though, this one had more of a sympathetic feel. "I promise it won't hurt. Now your arm please?"

Ichigo crossed her arms so Kish couldn't get to them and also to rub away the goosebumps cropping up on her arm.

"Okay, kitty, I can play this game" Kish said. He leaned a little closer and Ichigo was knocked off-balance. Kish caught her and pulled her close again. Just as it seemed he would have kissed her she felt a prick in her shoulder for a brief second and then it was over. Ichigo pushed Kish off of her and he held up the empty syringe, smiling enigmatically, as Ichigo rubbed where it had gone in.

"You little-"

"Genius! I am a genius! You never even saw it coming!" Kish finished for her. That much was true, Ichigo had to agree. He had gotten her good.

"Okay, fine, you're a genius. But did you have to trick me like that?" Ichigo regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. Kish smiled.

"Why? Did you actually want me to kiss you? Because that can be arranged" Kish closed the distance between them in one step, dropping the empty syringe on the floor.

"No! I didn't mean-"

"KISSHU!" Ichigo was saved by an angry voice coming from behind the door.

"Uh-oh," Kish cringed. "That'll be Pai." Ichigo took advantage of the situation and dropped to the floor. She scooped up the syringe and placed it beside the other one, happy to be on the opposite side of the room. Her heart was still in overdrive from a minute ago. And what was worse, a part of her wished they hadn't been interrupted. Kisshu opened the door with ease. "Coming, Pai!" He called. Kish turned and offered Ichigo his arm. She stood at the opposite side of the room paralyzed.

Half of her wanted to go with Kish simply because she actually felt safer with him. That half wanted to go with him because that was the half that maybe like Kisshu more than she was letting on. The other half of her wanted to stay put. This half of her was still thinking clearly. She was with Aoyama, she had a boyfriend. Kisshu was in the way of that. The part that liked Kish was arguing that he wasn't in the way; Aoyama was. As Ichigo decided to choose the liking Kish side. Not because she felt for him like that! (or so she claims) but because he was a world of safety compared to an angry Pai.

Ichigo took Kish's arm. He walked her down a hall that reminded her of an actual home and not a ship. Then again this was probably only one wing of it and her cell was somewhere else in this ship entirely. He led her down a flight of stairs and past another hall until they reached a door that read in large bold print: **LABORATORY. DO NOT ENTER. KISSHU AND TARUTO: THIS MEANS YOU! **

"Subtle" Ichigo said.

"I agree" Kish replied, leading her inside. The inside was a stereotypical lab. Machines with technology far more advanced than anything Ichigo would be allowed to play with in school. Chemicals and cabinets and all sorts of things along those lines. The overpowering smell of antiseptic made Ichigo feel as if she were still a child going to the dentist or taking a trip to the doctor's office.

Kish led her into a smaller room she might have mistaken for a broom closet which it so obviously wasn't. There was a hanging light in the room with a table and three chairs around it. Two of the chairs were next to each other. Kish led her inside and pulled one of the chairs out for her. Ichigo sat down and he pushed her back in then sat beside her. "Pai should be along shortly," Kish reassured her.

Sure enough Pai stormed into the room not five minutes later. "You should have brought her in here two hours ago!" Pai fumed. The guy looked so mad Ichigo was shocked he hadn't popped a blood vessel.

"Sorry, when I found her she was conked out on the ground. Turns out your 'stunning' lock nearly gave her a concussion! So I took the injury-"

"You did what!?" Pai cut Kisshu off. "Why would you help her? She's an enemy! And as of now, our prisoner!"

"Maybe because I _love _her? Anyway, so I took it but she grabbed hold of me and I dragged us both to the medicine room. I shot myself with some of those pain meds and then blacked out from the sheer intensity of pain. For the second time I might add. I thought you fixed that little issue but I guess I was wrong." Pai cringed when Kish mentioned this. "Then I woke up, gave her the truth serum and then I heard you screaming for me" Kish finished looking pissed but remaining calm. _So that's what happened _Ichigo thought. She had forgotten to ask Kisshu what had happened back in there.

"I'll fix the lock when we're done" Pai said. "Now, Mew Ichigo, I have some questions for you pertaining to your allies."

"I won't talk!" Ichigo exclaimed. Maybe it wasn't too late to make a run for it. Not like she'd get far.

"Oh, you will talk. Believe me" a cruel smile lit Pai's face. For whatever reason, Ichigo wanted to garb Kisshu's hand. She needed the comfort right about now. But she restrained herself. Kisshu kissing her was one thing, if she made a move on him not only would that confirm her greatest fear, it would make her unfaithful to Aoyama. "Now, if you would tell me how you got that pendant."

"Ryou gave it to me-" Ichigo covered her mouth too late. Why had she even given an answer?

"Well, the truth serum's working" Kish stated. The truth serum! Not only would Ichigo be unable to not answer the questions, she wouldn't be able to lie about them either! Her ship, as well as the other mews' was sunk.

Pai nodded. "Where is the Mew Aqua your hiding?"

"It's in the basement of the cafe, Ryou's lab" Ichigo replied, once again slapping her hands to her mouth.

"I'll go clean up the medicine room" Kish said, getting up to leave. He clearly didn't want to see the pained expression that came to Ichigo's face whenever she answered a question.

"Don't leave!" Apparently answers weren't the only things Ichigo wouldn't be able to keep to herself. Her emotions were just as available. Crap.

"And why do you want me to stay Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked. This was one question he clearly wanted to know for himself.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

**And that's it! It's actually pretty long compared to last chapter. But I told you this story was going to be short. I figure two or three more chapters long. Review please! I promise to try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Strawberry Kisses

**I meant to update sooner! I did, really! My computer's broke and not turning on. At all. -.- I wrote most of it in the notebook and stole my parents computer to put it up! Oh yes, and there is fluff in this chapter. Lots and lots of it. I hope you guys can forgive me and this makes up for it! Also, yes, I know the chapter title is lame. **

Ichigo couldn't bring herself to speak. She never would again. Not with the truth serum. It simply was not going to happen. Ichigo was back in her cell, sitting atop her cot and squeezing her pillow to her stomach.

Kisshu, being as he was, had managed to get Pai to let Ichigo off. He was currently sitting on the floor across from her. She knew he was staring at her. None the less, she was grateful to him, no really, she was. It still didn't change anything though. She was still with Aoyama. Why did she say it? True or not the fact of the matter is she shouldn't have said that. But Ichigo still needed to know why, when doped up on truth serum, those particular words were allowed to escape her lips.

Ichigo thought back to any and everytime Kish had been around her. Just his presence by itself made her feel all sorts of emotions bubbling up into anger. Was that love? If it was love, then love sure was a cruddy feeling. Possibly denial but Ichigo definitely didn't love him back then. Had she? When she'd first met him Kish had kissed her. The feeling that had come up then... surprise? Shock? Astonishment? Confusion? Fear? All of them, but none really struck her as lovey. Everytime after that she'd felt strange but then got angry about it. And yet, having admitted that she might love him made her feel light as air. It was as if a balloon had been inflating more and more inside her chest since the day she met him and now it had finally popped.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kish asked from his position on the floor. He sounded... well it was either upset or sympathetic. Neither were good. Rather than give an answer, Ichigo just continued examining her feet. She heard him get up. As she stared at the floor she noticed the tips of Kisshu's feet peeking into her line of sight. He was standing right in front of her. She could feel warmth radiating off his body. She could feel his amber gaze boring into her. but she refused to look up. Ichigo knew what she would see when she did finally look into his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to face it. Disappointment. "Koneko-chan?" He asked again.

"Don't call me that," Ichigo responded grumpily. She didn't deserve a nickname. Especially not one that cute.

Kish plopped down beside her. "Hey, look at me." Ichigo quickly turned in the opposite direction, so she was facing the wall. Kish's fingers brushed her cheek, it was very likely he was planning to push her chin up so she would have to look at him. Too bad Ichigo put a stop to that plan. "Ichigo..." He sounded hurt, but not too badly. Ichigo wasn't sure if that had made him sad, she couldn't see his face and wasn't going to look. "You know what I think Ichigo...? I think that truth serum is expired." That caught her attention. She turned to him. He didn't look sad, or disappointed, or unhappy, he didn't even look happy, just impassive. Ichigo couldn't read his emotions. And it wasn't for lack of trying either. She was confused. And sad. And nervous. And she also kind of felt like she wanted to throw up. He gave her a tight smile. "There you are."

"Why do you think it's expired? Everything else was true. I couldn't control myself when you guys asked questions. Wait a second, is it because of how mean I was to you? What I said has nothing to do with it!" She buried her face into the pillow. She would never forgive herself if she started crying.

"Huh?" Kish looked confused about that last part. "What you said... do you mean the rejections or the "I might love you" part?" Ichigo cringed. Did he have to say it so casually? She didn't give a direct answer.

"I didn't mean it... to hurt you." Tears welled int he corner of her eyes and - no! She was _not _going to cry. It simply was not happening.

"That's okay, Ichigo. I forgive you for those," Kisshu said sincerely.

"You shouldn't," was the only thing that Ichigo could think to say in return. She felt a reassuring hand grip her shoulder. Kisshu. He wasn't trying to hit on her at least. It was totally to make her feel better. And yet, Ichigo still reached her hand up and placed it on top of his.

"We'll sort things out," Kish sighed happily. She knew he was trying to not show how happy her little revelation had made him and now on top of that, she was holding his hand. This was probably his dream come true.

"I'm still with Aoyama," now it was Ichigo's turn to sigh, but her's had an unhappy ring to it. Why exactly had she liked him so fiercely before, again? All of the girls in school were in love with him, save for Moe and Miwa, who had respected Ichigo's wishes. The boy was good-looking, but that wasn't why Ichigo liked him so much. Maybe it was because he was really dedicated to things? He loved the environment, that was for sure. All of their "dates" so far had proven that. He liked kendo. Oh, that definitely wasn't it. Ichigo's dad was a kendo maniac but Ichigo could never really see the appeal. They wore heavy armor and tried to poke each other with long wooden (possibly bamboo) sticks. Swords. Whatever. If you wanted a sport with similar principles to grab her attention, how about fencing? You still poked each other with sticks, but it looked a lot less stoic and was funnier by far to watch. Plus, they used proper swords even if they were thin and pointy. Ichigo shook her head, she'd gotten off topic. Where was she again? Oh yeah, qualities of Aoyama. Well, she didn't like that she had to keep secrets from him. Aoyama would probably run away scared and tell the whole school she was a genetic mutant freak if he kissed her and she turned into a cat. Not like she'd been able to get much action from him anyway. Okay, she'd gotten none. He'd held her hand a few times but that was really about it. Then again, with that in mind, she kind of didn't want it. Which was not normal for a romantic kind of relationship. When it came down to it, there really were no attractive qualities about the boy. He had some admirable qualities, sure. Qualities that would make any other girl happy. But not so much Ichigo any more. She really didn't like him at all. She probably only thought she did as the whole, or most of, the female population at school was on the Aoyama love-vibe. And Ichigo had just gotten caught in it and gotten lucky. It took her a bit to realize Kish was talking.

"... perfectly fine," Kish finished.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "Okay, that's it."

"What's it?" Kish looked confused again.

"I'm breaking it off with Aoyama," Ichigo said firmly.

"Yeah that's - wait, what?!" Kish looked like she'd just hit him inbetween the eyes.

"Did you not hear? I'm going to break up with Aoyama. Done. Dumped. Splitsville. Do you get the picture now?" Ichigo asked. Kish's eye twitched. Then he did something totally unexpected. He jumped up and started dancing. He was no better a dancer than Ichigo. In fact he was almost worse. Almost. He hadn't quite hit rock bottom yet.

"Yes!" He shouted both loudly and happily. He even pulled Ichigo up into the dance. That is, if you call two fools jumping around happily dancing.

Ichigo had no idea how long the two of them did this but she did know something. She was happier like this than she had been in days. Months even. About halfway through their celebration Taruto had come in, saw them, and then just backed away slowly looking like he'd much prefer to forget he ever saw that. They laughed for what seemed like ages. Ichigo felt she had discovered the new meaning, or rather the true meaning, of feeling "high on life." They collapsed on the floor in front of the cot in a heap and let their breath catch up to them. Ichigo looked at Kisshu feeling like she was really seeing him for the first time.

For starters he really was cute. His eyes became lighter or darker in accordance to his emotions. They were incredibly light and literally glowed with happiness. He had a mischievous smirk which just made him look cooler. All in all, he was one hot alien.

On the inside he really cared about Ichigo . She thought back on all of the times she could have died or almost did. Kish had saved her on so many accounts Ichigo couldn't put a number to it. The whole time all he'd wanted was for Ichigo to listen to him, and she'd just ignored him. Sure he'd gone crazy a few times, and there were a handful of times where he had tried to kill her, but there was always the choice to be happy and live with him. To go away with him to a world without fighting. Just the two of them. Ichigo couldn't even pretend the offer didn't appeal to her now. She was tempted and she hated to admit it but if he hadn't kidnapped her she would probably still think she was in love with Aoyama. And on top of all of that Ichigo realized she loved him because she could be herself with him. Her real self. Kisshu loved her, he accepted her for who and what she was, cat ears, fuzzy tail and all the rest cat genes entailed. So what if she turned into a cat around him? No big deal.

"Kish? I think I realized something, " Ichigo swallowed the lump in her throat. One way or another she was going to finish what she started.

"Hm?" Kish turned in her direction. Ichigo took his hand in her and laced her fingers through. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I don't _think _I love you," Ichigo started. Kish's face became a mask of hurt and confusion.

"Then why are you? What are you? Augh," Kish sighed defeated.

"I _know _it for a fact that I love you," Ichigo finished. "You really should let people finish their sentences." Kish's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"I- wha- it is- er- Do you really man that, Ichigo?" He stuttered sounding unsure and confused but happy all the same.

"Positive," Ichigo replied. She reached over and (finally) pressed her lips against Kisshu's in the heat of the moment. Kish's eyes widened with pleasant surprise at first, then happily melted into a look of peace. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how soft, though slightly chapped, his lips were. And how warm. Not feverish or or super-hot, nothing dangerous. Just reassuring warmth, bursting with life energy. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kish's neck and he, more than happily, wrapped one arm around her back and the other behind her head.

Time passed. Ichigo wasn't sure how much or how long they stayed like that and to be perfectly honest, she really couldn't care less. They pulled apart, grinning ear to ear, and pulled each other close again. The night passed in that sort of haze, but neither cared.

The following morning, Ichigo woke with Kish's arms wrapped tightly around her, her face buried in his shirt. Kish smiled, even in his sleep, nothing could off-put his good mood. Ichigo smiled, then frowned. A cold, hard lump settled in her stomach; guilt.

Deciding to break up with Aoyama hadn't instantly made them not a couple. She was still with him, but trapped here unable to do anything about it.

Kish's eyes fluttered open and once he saw Ichigo his smile faltered. "What's wrong now?"

"I... I'm still with Aoyama.. and we," Kish's smile went back into place.

"It's nothing he doesn't deserve," Kish sniffed haughtily.

"But he never did me any wrong. I owe him a fair break up. At least that much," Ichigo decided. A mischievous smile weaved itself into Kisshu's features.

"We'll have to do something about that then. Won't we?" Ichigo smiled too, a brilliant plan passing between them, unspoken. It was perfection.

**So the chapter ending is bad? Yeah, it is. Everything for this one is bad. And it's short dang it! Review, if you're feeling nice. If you're feeling evil, review or I shall draw with marker on faces! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha! =D**


	4. HIATUS, please read, don't ignore please

**My computer is totally broken and I am currently unable to work on any projects right now. So all of my stories are pretty much going on hiatus until I get a new battery for my computer until then, and so you guys know I am alive, I may put up the occasional one-shot and an update here and there. I can only work when I get my parents' computer so I can't really do any new chappies right now. My DSI is the only thing allowing me any contact as it lets me respond to messages on here, thank the gods, but I can't write on it unfortunately and finishing something in a notebook doesn't make the story update. It just gives me less work for when I can type. One-shots are about all I'll be good for, for a while anyway. I'm almost done with the newest Chapter for Apprentice so that will likely be my last update for a while... if I can even get it up. As of now, it's broken and I'll never get to work on anything. I'll go (more) crazy thinking of late updates! So when I do get the computer I'll probably be writing one-shots. Or if I feel like it, working on chapter updates. All I'm saying is it's going to be a while before I can update on a regular schedule again. Sorry for any and all inconvenience and thank you to the kind understanding souls I'm going to assume all of you are, as I don't know all of you in person and while I would like to I can't and would hate to make someone out for what they are not. (some friends of mine prefer being evil so I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Mei, April, Star, and Blair are my OC's, everyone else I do not own. I disclaim them, take no credit whatsoever. They are not mine. Also, this authors note has been posted on all of my stories currently in progress. And that is why there are descriptions. Which means, even if I have not updated in a long while I fully plan on writing more. This statement does not apply to all but it does to some.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jareth and Sarah are from the movie Labyrinth, Silver and Blaze are from Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib is from... Ib, Viola and Ellen are from The Witch's House, Lum and Ataru are from Urusei Yatsura. No characters from the capital's stories are here but that should be apparent why by the end. I think I hit everybunny, I'm okay now. **

**April - 12-year-old (or quite possibly 13; I can't remember which is sad) cyniclon with jet black hair cut to a quarter of her back with strands tied in front of her ears (like her brother's) and gold eyes. Kisshu's little sister. **

**Mei - Shoulder length milk chocolate-colored hair, electric blue eyes. Medium build. 15 years old. **

**Star - 13-year-old. Pale skinned with light blue eyes and almost white, blonde-hair. A powder blue tatoo of a star is on her right cheek. Blair's younger sister. **

**Blair - 17-year-old tan skinned with ebony-black hair and incredibly dark, almost black but not quite, brown eyes. Star's older sister. **

The door burst open and, suddenly, they were standing in a overly strange and kind of out-of-place room.

With white-washed walls decorated with posters and drawings, plushies and books littering the floor and a window with the curtains drawn shut it looked very much like it would soon be hosting someone but was currently abandoned.

In a chair behind a desk with a computer on it sat a small girl who could have been no older than fifteen at the least, with long dirty-blonde curls hastily tucked into a ponytail and light peridot green eyes bordering on crazy and intelligent. She had her nose stuck in a book. She wore a red T-shirt with faded white lettering on it and a pair of navy capris'.

When she heard the door close she stuck a piece of paper in it and shut it. Without even looking up she smiled warmly, as though she had been expecting these people.

What people? You may be asking. Why Ib, Viola (in Ellen's body), Sarah and Jareth, Mei, Ichigo, Kisshu, and April, Lum, Ataru, Silver and Blaze, and, of course, Star and Blair stood in the room. The strange girl peered up at them she smiled but they all had grim faces.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Blair started through gritted teeth.

"Hiya guys!" The girl said happily, as if she hadn't heard Blair. At all.

"What's all this nonsense about our stories going on hiatus?" Ichigo asked, shaking her fist in the air angrily.

"Oh, that," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted to the desktop computer. "This stupid thing won't turn on. But when it does it isn't long until it re-starts or shuts back off."

"So we're all here because your computer doesn't want to turn on," Silver said dryly.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yep. It's not that the poor baby doesn't want to. It can't. The battery's gone dry and it needs a new one."

"So give it a new one, already! I've been kidnapped for how long now and I'm still unconscious?" Mei said angrily, her bottom lip jutted out though a slight smile played at her lips.

"I can't," she said lamely.

"Why?" Mei whined.

"Because, a) I have no idea what battery I need, b) I have to take it apart to find out, c) I don't want someone to wipe all of my data off of it when the battery is the problem and not the hard drive, and d) it's gonna be expensive and I don't have the money yet," She explained.

"Well at least tell us who you are," Kisshu asked.

"Me? I'm the authoress of your stories. You may call me Tokyo," said the girl.

"Um...okay? So how long until you can update again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... not sure," Tokyo admitted, she scratched her head trying to think. All of their faces fell.

"Wait just a damn second! How the heck are you writing this if you computer won't turn on!?" Mei demanded. Several of the characters nodded in agreement.

"It's elementary, my dear. You see, I borrowed my parents computer to write this so I could inform all of the followers what was going on rather than make them wait the amount of time it might take to fix this. Plus, I have quite a bit of summer homework and not a lot of time to write anyway. So it's going to be very hard for me to update and I have decided to try and fix and finish what's almost done and/or hasn't been published yet. Combine that with I never know when I'll get on a working computer and I don't know for how long and you have my reasoning for not being able to update," Tokyo stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh," the characters said in unison.

"Plus, if I don't get it before summer ends I'll end up piled in so much work from honors classes that I'll never get anything up," Tokyo was the one whining now.

"Awww..." They whined in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I will be trying to update it's just not going to happen on a regular schedule or very often until I get everything sorted out," Tokyo sighed. "I'm sorry everybody. I really am as I love, love, LOVE, to write. But as it stands I cannot write now so I will have to put all of my stories on hiatus and give you all my most sincere and formal apologies. I will not be disappearing and I'll be updating from time to time. But I will probably be putting up a lot of new stories that aren't really new as I've had them for a long time, just never finished or edited them. Since I can't really work on anything I will be using whatever time I get to ease my guilt and finish or re-write or edit them. On the list of stories to re-write is actually A Fairytale Waiting to Happen." At this point Sarah and Jareth's jaws dropped to the floor. "Not sure how far I'll get with that though... or if I'll even go through with it. I'll admit that I am also a procrastinator and can be pretty damn lazy but I get busy too. So I really hope," Tokyo bowed her head and quickly got back up. "That all of you can be patient and forgive me. I would also like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart for any of you who got your hopes up when you saw an update and found this. Thank you all for dealing with me and for even reading this. Also, I am very, very sorry."


End file.
